Who are you, I mean, really?
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Jonah Castellan has trapped Bianca Jackson in Tarturus. As he begins to have feelings for her, he wonders who to betray- Bianca, or the lord of time-his father. He's Bianca's life much more than Kronos can stand-but the last straw is three words.
1. Jonah: Stupid Conscience

Jonah Castellan

**I've always been taught to think argumentatively.**

**By know, my mind's worse than the United Nations. **

**You know, debate wise. **

**So, today my debate was, "Betray the girl you're in love with or betray your dad." By the way, you don't need to know Bianca's name. Oh, crap. Just forget everything I said. **_**I mean it**_**. **

_**THE THREE HOUR ARGUMENT THAT WENT ON IN MY HEAD**_

_If I betray my dad… (shudder) Yeah, definitely betray Bianca._

No, Jonah. She'll hate you! I mean more! 

_Yeah, but I'm not afraid of Bianca._

You don't know what she's capable of!

_And you do?_

Dude, If I don't know, you don't know. 

_What's the risk?_

She could be able to make nuclear bombs!

_Why am I even talking to you?_

Hey, you started this conversation! 

_So? You can end it!_

Hey, I'm just an abstract voice in your head that doesn't even exist, psycho. 

_It's called a conscience! _

Whatever.

_Still, my dad is the only one who can-_

You don't know that! If Bianca tried hard enough-

"AGGHH!" I screamed. 

"What, did karma catch up to you? Or is your conscience torturing you? Or both?" muttered Bianca.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm having an internal conflict?" I yelled. Bianca didn't even flinch. 

"Yes." She was leaning up against a wall, with her black curls cascading down her shoulders. 

Part of me loved her. 

Part of me hated her. 

I was supposed to hate her. I had suffered so much just to get her down here. She didn't know how many sharp objects had gone through my body in this life! 

"Actually, creep, I do. You've told me seven times." I realized I had been muttering to myself. 

"I'm _not _a creep!" I yelled.

"Hmm. Says the guy who's tried to kill, hmm, my mom, my dad, my aunt, my sisters, Nico, Abigail, Thalia, Grover… the list goes on and on," she retorted. Man, she was good at that. 

I guess six years being dead does that to a person. Even if that person is the beautiful, sweet, brave-gah! Why am I still talking to you people? 

Just _shut up_. 


	2. Bianca: Labyrinth of Weird

**Bianca Jackson**

**I never cease to wonder who Jonah is. **

**I mean, I **_**know **_**him, I just don't, you know, **_**know him, **_**know him. **

**What's the point of trying to explain this? Okay, Jonah **_**could **_**be nice at times, but it's not like I **_**like **_**him. **

**Really. **

**I'm being so honest right now, it hurts. **

**I'm being so honest, I'm lying. **

**Ha. **

**Ha, ha. **

**Okay, never try to start understanding how my thought process works, because it is a labyrinth of-of-of- weird. Yeah! My mind's a labyrinth of **_**weird**_**. **

**Yeah… I mean what I said about two sentences ago. Or is it one? Hmm… **

**Yeah, I've been off my medication for, like, **_**six years**_**. I'm going psycho. Stupid ADHD. **

**BACK TO JONAH! What kind of freaks me out is that I'm almost always with the person who wants to kill me, and has tried to, but I'm not scared of him. He's said he'll kill me someday, but the way he looks at me. Like he knows he doesn't want to hurt me, but he's trying to change his mind. **

"**I suffered so much just to get her down here," I heard Jonah mutter. "She doesn't know how many sharp objects have gone through my body in this life!" **

"**Actually, creep, I do. You've told me seven times," I said. Then we argued, but I was honest. **

**Almost. **

**Jonah was just so… mysterious. One minute he hates me, the next he's talking and laughing with me like we're old friends. It's two-faced. That's what it is. **

_**Two. Faced.**_

**Reminder: don't try to understand how my thought process works. The labyrinth of weird will drive you insane. **

**But, could Jonah be-well-**_**human**_**?**

**Not to be confused with humane. That's something I'm **_**sure **_**he's not. But underneath all that cruelty, could a real person-with a heart, or maybe even a brain- be there? **

**Could there? **

"**Agghh!" I yelled. **

"**You havin' a battle with **_**your **_**conscience, too?" he asked. **

"**You have **_**no **_**idea."**

"**Actually, I'm pretty sure what's going on in your head," he said glumly. **

"**Jonah, even **_**I **_**don't know what's going on in my head," I laughed. **

"**That's you, not me." **

"**I'm pretty sure your brain's not that developed." **

"**Hmm…" Jonah trailed off, deep in thought, just like Alison used to do. **

_**Come on, Bianca! You can't think about your sisters right now! Jonah's right there! You don't want to break down right in front of the guy you're in-**_

**SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE! **

"**Hey, Bianca?"**

"**What?"**

"**Well, my dad's been telling me-" **

"**Whatever he says, say **_**no**_**," I chuckled. **

"**Hey, remember, there are two sides to every story. When you think about it that way, it's hard to tell which side is good and which is bad." **

"**Like I've never thought of it that way. Anyway, what were you saying?" **

"**Well, he's been trying to get me to capture or-um-end the lives of powerful demigods. My argument is: aren't I a demigod?"**

"**I've never thought of it that way. But, I have one condition." **

"**What?"**

"**Even if they're not even related to me, you can**_**not **_**hurt any one with the last name of Jackson."**

"**That's kind of my dad's target."**

"**So? Just because your dad thinks it's right doesn't mean it is. There are two sides to every story." **

"**You know I hate it when you twist my words around."**

"**Yeah, but you don't." **

"**Nice."**

"**I know, right?" **

**Jonah laughed. Gods, when he wasn't sulking and muttering to himself, he was actually pretty good-looking. I sub-consciously swept my hair over my shoulder. **

_**Bianca, he could consider that flirting! **_

**Man, I've never had a crush on **_**anyone**_**! Much less my enemy. But, is he really **_**my **_**enemy? Or my **_**enemy**_**? Who really is my enemy?**

**Who am **_**I**_**? I'm so hypocritical. Calling Jonah two faced when I'm flirting with the enemy. **

**I've never read Romeo and Juliet, but I know that they both die. If I fall in love with the enemy, who's just pretending to be every girl's dream, but kills me, it would crush my family. Before that, I probably would have persuaded them that Jonah had a good side, and they would be so angry with themselves for giving in. Ariella would probably be the first to say, "I told her so!" **

_**Bianca, you're hating on your sister. Again. **_

**Wow… My conscience was really helpful. **

"**Um, anyway. So, you're saying I should make my own decisions?"**

"**Oh, look who's twisting words around now!" **

"**Touché." **

**Oh, Jonah. **

_**SHUT UP, BIANCA! **_

**Shut up, conscience. **


	3. Jonah: Traitor

Jonah Castellan

"Jonah!" came an angry shout. I groaned. What ridiculous thing is da- I mean 'father' mad about now?

"Coming," I moaned.

"Is Jonah in twouble," Bianca said in baby voice.

"Is Bianca about to be?" I said in the same voice.

"Well played, Castellan." Well now she was trying to tick me off. She knows I hate ANY relation to my d- _father_. I ran down the dark, damp, stone hallway. Why we have to stay here I don't know. Hey, it's better than Tartarus.

_Jonah, this is Tartarus. Just a painless part. _

Have I mentioned I hate my conscience? Well, if I have, I don't remember.

"Have you found _anything_?" dad said angrily.

"Well, I've found out that, um, well, I found out that-that Bianca's having a battle with her conscience, too."

"What do you mean, _too._"

"Did I say too? I didn't mean _to. _He, he. Ya get it?" I laughed nervously.

"No. You'd think that after three months-" Dad started to yell

"_Three months_?" shouted a voice right back. "I've been in here for _three months_? What the freak do you want with me?"

"WE DON'T KNOW YET!" growled my dad. Bianca yelped and I heard her run back down the hallway, faster than usual. My dad _terrified _her.

"Do you want her to die of panic before we even find out what she can do?" I whisper-yelled. "You'll give her a heart attack!"

"My lord," came a female voice. Not Bianca's. This one was ancient and powerful.

"Hera." I held back a gasp. The queen of the gods-or, should I say, _former_ queen of the gods-shoved a girl with curly red hair and green eyes forward into the light. A fuzzy memory came to me. No, this couldn't be her. She'd be older by now. Impossible. She gasped in fury.

"You," she muttered. "Ah!" Arianna winced.

"Do you mind?" she yelled. "I'm trying to give Jonah dirty looks! Ah! Stop twisting my-ow-arm! Hera.," she pleaded. Hera dissipated. I began to run down the hall and she followed me.

"Jonah? Who are you running- _Arianna_?" Bianca gasped.

"_Bianca_?" Arianna breathed.

"Wait, you two _know _each other?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's my aunt," Bianca chuckled. Arianna hugged her.

"Hey, Hera forgot to disarm me. I'll be right back." I ran back down the other hallway with Arianna chasing me with a knife.

"_Just kill him a little bit_!" shouted Bianca from what felt like three miles away.


	4. Bianca: What Have I Done?

Bianca Jackson.

I couldn't believe it! Arianna was back, and she wasn't a two year old. It's a miracle.

"Jackson." The voice made me cringe. I gulped.

"Kronos," I squeaked. I began breathing in little gasps. Hyperventilating, I backed down the hall. I put my hands over my face. "Don't hurt me!" Kronos grabbed my wrists, and I tried to pull back, but he only gripped my wrists tighter.

"What part of 'Don't hurt me' don't you understand?" I muttered.

"Oh, I understood. I just chose to ignore it."

"That's rude, you know."

"I know, and I don't care." I closed my eyes as he pulled me along. He threw me against a cold, hard wall. I felt a few of my bones break. I opened my eyes just in time to see him close the barred door of the cell. I screamed in pain and terror. Kronos dissipated.

"Arianna! J-" I began to say Jonah, but something told me that creep was behind this. Almost immediately, Jonah and Arianna ran in, gasping. Jonah had a cut on his left forearm.

"She stabbed me!"

"Shut up, creep, no one cares," I muttered. "In fact, I'm kind of wanting to stab you right now."

"What's your problem?"

"You're such a brainless, heartless, idiot! 'What's your problem?'" I mocked. For the first time, he seemed to noticed the barred cell-door. Jonah ran up to the cell and knelt down.

"Where's Kronos?" he growled. Jonah looked _mad_. He glared at a part of the wall behind me.

"Oh, found your eyes, huh?" I mumbled. I winced as I tried to push him away, but my broken wrist hit the metal grate. "Ah!"

"I'm gonna have a little talk with Kronos," Arianna huffed.

"Me, too."

"Why do you care, creep?" I said sarcastically. Jonah's face fell, and I instantly regretted saying that. Bruises began to form on my right side.

"Maybe 'cause I care about you. Maybe 'cause you're probably the only friend I ever had." Jonah stood up and walked sulkily down the hall…

"Do you want me to stay here?" Arianna asked. I shook my head, about to cry.

"Okay." Arianna gripped her knife and ran down the hall.

"What have I done?" I sobbed, thinking about Alison, who was probably devoting her life to finding me.

I cried harder than ever when dread numbed my body, so I couldn't feel the pain in my broken bones.


	5. Bianca: Our Lives Suck

Don't ask me how, but eventually I fell asleep. I awoke to an argument.

You know how when you've tried _so hard _to go to sleep, and you hope that people (she said pointedly to Jonah, Kronos, and Arianna) will be considerate enough to have very _quiet _conversations, but they don't (cough, cough, cough)? And then-you know, if you got hurt (_Kronos_)- the pain of the night or afternoon or whenever you went to bed catches up to you?

Welcome to my life.

"-in prison!" Jonah was shouting.

"Am I _supposed _to listen to you?" Kronos yelled back.

"It would be nice!" yelled Jonah and Arianna in synch.

"Jackson, who invited you into this conversation?" growled Kronos.

"ME!" screamed Arianna.

"You know I can always get Hera to come down-"

"Do you mind? Trying to pass out over here," I moaned. There was a small pause, but then they started carrying on. "Why do I even bother?" I leaned back, but hit my head on the stone wall.

"Well, my life just took an even sharper turn for the worse. I mean _worst_," I muttered. "Does anyone have a nice pillow or blanket?" No one heard me. "Course not."

After I fell asleep (unbelievable, right?) I dreamt of the awful situation my sisters were in. I saw Alison with Mallory, crying her eyes out. Bianca di Angelo was on the phone. She hung up and crawled over to Alison. I couldn't tell what she said, but I knew it was something meant to be comforting to Alison.

My dream morphed, and I saw Ariella sneak out the door of our apartment with tears in her eyes. She gasped, then walked to the table and put a note in ancient Greek on it. Some of the note was contorted by tears, but I could get the gist of it.

_My l-fe is falling apart. Alison's gone, Bianca's dead, Arianna's missing. I'll probably go to camp. I'll come back when Alison doesn't hate me and Bianca is alive and isn't mad at me for driving Alison away. _

"Bianca, Bianca wake up," I heard a voice say. I awoke with a start.

"AAH!" I screamed. Jonah and Arianna were beside me, inside my little cell.

"We're finished arguing with Kronos," Arianna whispered. "You can sleep now. By the way, Kronos won the argument."

" 'We're done arguing, you can sleep now?' That's what you woke me up for?" I grumbled.

I went back to sleep.


	6. Arianna: Sayonara!

As soon as I realized Bianca was asleep, I began our escape plan.

"KRONOS! Let me out of here, you creep!" I screamed. Bianca didn't even stir.

"Is she dead?" whispered Jonah, eying Bianca suspiciously.

"Nah, she sleeps like a rock." Jonah shrugged.

"Let. Me. OUT!" I tried. I banged on the cell door. Suddenly, Jonah vanished.

"Jonah?" I called.

"Jo-nah!" I yelled, stressing out each syllable.

"Arianna, I'm _trying _to _sleep_!" Bianca groaned.

"Sorry," I muttered. "JONAH!" Bianca winced and covered her ears.

"Arianna!"

"Sorry!" In a final attempt to escape, I kicked the door with all my might.

_CLANG! _

"Arianna?" Bianca breathed, looking at the fallen door, then at me.

"No, Jonah!" said a voice from above us. Jonah looked at us-upside down.

"I took the hinges off the door! Now hurry!" Jonah flipped over, landing perfectly on his feet. Bianca stood up.

"Okay, no leg bones broke-ow! Okay! Arm. Bones. Broken." She winced. "New rule: No running. I've got a killer headache and I'm just plain tired, _Arianna._" I smiled angelically at her. You know, being a two year old for six years has its advantages.

"Sorry, I lived with Alison. Not. Falling. For. It."

"You already did. Someone who didn't fall for it wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Arianna, I still have a left hand-and legs."

"Come! ON!" Jonah said, waiting with a rope in the doorway, dangling down.

"Are you _serious_?" Bianca and I said. "Hold on."

"Arianna, Jonah, you can't tell anyone about this. Nobody-not even Alison, Ariella, Mom, or Dad. _No one._"

"I have a good feeling about this!" I squealed. Bianca raised her hands, then smacked them together. A bright flash of light illuminated the dark stone. The supernova forced me to close my eyes. You'd think Bianca would be scared of this kind of stuff.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Kronos shouted.

"Sayonara!" I yelled. "Whoo!" A force stronger than a black hole sucked me in, and we tumbled head over heels-into Central Park. Jonah was sitting on the grass, his hair sticking up in three-hundred different angles.

"_That _was awe_some_!" Jonah yelled. "Let's do it again." His grin faded. He turned to look sternly at Bianca, but she was already running through the park.

"This should be good!" I squeaked. I grabbed Jonah's arm and ran after Bianca.


	7. Bianca: Don't Shoot!

A thousand different emotions flitted across Alison's (or Ariella's) face: First joy, then anger, then fear, then confusion, then terror.

She'd heard Jonah.

"Crap," I muttered and ran after her. I heard her half-excited, half-angry, announcement to the Hunters.

All right. Definitely Alison.

"Alison!" I shouted. "Alison… wait… up."

I almost ran into Alison's drawn bow.

"Ariella? How could you side with Jonah?" she asked, tears coming into her eyes.

"What? I didn't side with J-Jonah," a voice said from the bushes. Alison looked at me with a shocked expression. Ariella rolled out of the bushes. She looked like-like- well, she had seen better days. Her jeans were ripped and stained with blood. She had monster dust in her hair and Zeus-knows-what on her shirt. They looked at each other. Half the hunters were counting and re-counting us. They were counting _three_- THREE, PEOPLE!- grimy, beat-up, girls who looked exactly alike.

"Where'd you run off to-uh oh," Jonah said. Arianna pulled him back.

"We agreed _I _would go first!"

"Fine!" Arianna walked into the clearing.

"_Arianna_?" breathed the hunters.

"Guys, what's going- hold on- one, two, _three _Jacksons, all in the same place, and it's not the end of the world!" Mallory gasped.

"Which one of you is Bianca?" she asked. I pointed to myself.

"Oh, hi. Which one's Ariella?" Alison and I pointed. Mallory punched Ariella.

"Hey!"

"I strongly dislike you, Ariella," Mallory hissed.

"Your turn, Jonah!" Arianna said from corner of her mouth.

"Un, uh."

"Yes."

"No!"

"NOW!" Arianna and I shouted.

"But I enjoy living!" Jonah whined.

"Well then, get on out here!"

Jonah scrambled out of the bushes. Automatically, forty bows were drawn.

"No, don't shoot!" I yelled. "DUCK, JONAH!"

"Why?"

I told them everything: basically from the time Arianna got into Tartarus to the the present. (By the way, I mean present as in, right now. Not Christmas.)

"And, then-th-then we flashed out of there hopefully blinding Kronos and we popped out here. The end."

"Magic, Bianca? _Magic_?" Alison said with a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I-I was afraid it could get you hurt if I told anyone."

"Then why'd you tell me?" asked Mallory.

"'Cause you walked in on m-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whaaa!_" screamed Jonah. We looked up and a dragon had grabbed Jonah by his shoulders.

"Good riddance," muttered Alison

"Are you kidding? This is a disaster!" yelled Ariella.

"Ariella's right-do you have _any idea _what having _him _on _our _side would mean? We'd be unstoppable!" Arianna said.

"Not to mention I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him!" I added. I closed my eyes.

"Okay, they're flying out over the-uh, oh- ocean. Alison, this is a job for _you."_

Alison started laughing.

"Oh, Bianca, I forgot how funny you-wait, you're _serious_?"

"Well, we're in the woods-pretty close to camp. Therfore, we _must _be close!"

"Wait, we're not in Central Park?" asked Arianna.

"No?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"Just come on!" I shouted. We began running towards the beach.

"Help! Me!" Jonah shouted. We started running.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!" he screamed. Alison drew her bow.

"No-don't shoot!" I shrieked. Jonah looked at me-puzzled. Then, Alison's arrow hit the dragon.

The dragon dropped Jonah.

"We have to move," I said urgently.


	8. Arianna: Cliff Diving

"Alison! You've got to!" exclaimed Ariella.

"What has he ever done for _me_?" Alison replied in a snarky tone.

"For one thing he brought Bianca and-"

"Besides that!"

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him!" Bianca cried.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him!" Alison yelled. "Since you're worried about him so much-why don't _you _save him?"

"You're the one who can breathe underwater!"

"You're the one with magic!"

I looked over at Mallory, rolling my eyes. I ran out towards the water and began skating on the surface.

"Hey! Bickering threesome!" I shouted. Bianca, Alison and Ariella stopped arguing.

"ARIANNA?"

"Yup, that's me!" I swiveled around and continued gliding towards the barely conscious creep.

"Ar-Arianna?" Jonah croaked.

"Grab on before I change my mind!" I shouted. Jonah grabbed my arm.

"Gosh, how heavy can you _be_?" I moaned. I began pulling him back. Bianca and Alison were still arguing.

"He-oh. Hi, Arianna." Ariella waved. Mallory slapped Alison.

"That was for being a stubborn idiot." She slapped her again. "That was for not being a good sister." She slapped her once more. "And THAT was for good measure." Bianca and Ariella were cracking up.

"That's…. n-nice…, Mallory!" Bianca said through outbursts of giggles.

"Hey, Bianca, Ariella."

"Hmm," they answered.

"Wanna try something fun?" Alison asked and looked at Mallory meaningfully. Mallory nodded mischievously. "Follow us!" Alison and Mallory ran off. I followed, right after calling Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered.

"Hey, Annabeth. By the way, is the world ending?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, I just saved Jonah Castellan's life, Alison and Mallory are trying to get Ariella and Bianca to do _something_ and-"

"By Bianca-you mean-"

"Yeah, one of the triplets."

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"In the woods outside of camp."

"Okay. Percy?"

"_Yeah?" _

"Wait-you said Jonah?"

"Yes."

"_Jonah who?" _

"Castellan. He's at camp-and according to Arianna, he's not evil." I heard someone take the phone.

"Ha, ha. You're very funny, Arianna."

"No I'm no-"

"_Whooo!" _Bianca yelled.

"Just get to camp. It's getting insane." I hung up.

_SPLASH! _

"Bianca!"

Cliff diving.

AWESOMENESS!


	9. Bianca: Threat

"Bianca, what on earth are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"Oh, hey, you're up."

"Answer my question, please."

"Cliff diving. Watch!"

I backed up, like, half-way into the forest backed up, and ran towards the edge. I got faster and faster. Then, the edge came, and I leapt over it, back-flipping into the water.

"_Whooo!" _I yelled.

_SPLOOSH! _

"Boo-yah!" I shouted.

"Aahh!" Jonah flew past me.

_SPLASH! _Jonah poked his head above the water.

"Awesome-n-n-n," Jonah began. He began to stutter. I looked towards the sky. Kronos was glaring down at us.

"Don't worry, we don't have to go up there."

"Bianca? Alison? Ariella?"

"Yeah?" we all said at the same time. Typical. Arianna walked up to the beach. With Chiron. And the senior counselors. Forgot we were at camp.

LABYRINTH OF WEIRD!

The counselors glared at Jonah.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm _not the dark side anymore!_" Jonah shouted so Kronos could hear him. Kronos continued glaring. Then, a lady walked up behind him. I hated that face. That evil face. In my head, I saw a supernova, almost reducing me to ashes. I saw Alison, running in tears toward her cabin. I saw my godly grandparents looking at my dead body sorrowfully. I saw that grinning face in the crowd, chuckling at my death. I saw Arianna-in shock at her transformation. Our common enemies.

Hera and Kronos were allies.

"Traitorous murderer!" Alison screamed in pain and sorrow. Hera glared spitefully at all of us. A small army of minor gods walked up behind them. Demigods. Monsters.

"Hera and I shall see you six at Olympus-unless you want us to attack your pretty little camp." Hera and Kronos vanished. Their army ran at us.

"We have to move!" me and my sisters screamed. Mallory, Arianna, and Jonah joined us in the van. Arianna took the steering wheel.

"Step on it!" shouted Mallory.

"Or don't," suggested Jonah. I punched him in the arm.


	10. Jonah: Eerie Voices and a Fight

**Hey, guys! I hope you're liking the story. Well, I have a question to ask you. (Drumroll, please) What should the couple name be for Jonah and Bianca? Or, if not Bianca, which triplet should Jonah be with? **

**By the way, I'm about to close the current poll on my profile, and it looks like I'm a daughter of Poseidon! Now Annabeth doesn't have to worry about me stealing her boyfriend. I'm 'bout to post another poll. Bye! **

We stepped off the elevator. Olympus looked dark, empty, and gloomy. The braziers were dark. Blackness screamed from each and every window. Every breath of wind sounded like a depressed sigh. Suddenly, Bianca gasped she touched her belt, where a bronze knife was waiting. I recognized it. Bianca had tried to fight me with it before.

_Whoosh. _

It felt as if someone had run past me, but no one was there. In my head, Olympus was a lot less depressing.

"Okay, I hate to say this, Jonah, but let's go back to Tartarus. At least invisible-that's it! Invisible. My mom's old knife. My mom was just here!" gasped Bianca. It's freaky how the triplets put things together like that. I felt someone glaring at me, and a vision of two fierce grey eyes popped into my head.

"_Yeah, you better watch out, Castellan," _said a spooky whisper. We began walking toward the only lit building on the mountain: the throne room.

Before we even got in the throne room, Bianca was prepared. She took a deep breath and duplicated her knife. She handed it to me. I realized she was trying to mess with me.

It wasn't a knife. It was a _scythe. _

"Nice, Bianca," I muttered. She smiled angelically at me. My eyes went wide.

"What's up with the bug-eyes?" Mallory teased softly. My face went red.

"Cut it out, guys," said Alison.

"_One, two, three," _mouthed Bianca. She opened the doors with a loud bang.

"Oh, it's about time." Hera lunged at Arianna. It would've been a good move, but Arianna was fast. She caught Hera's swords on the hilt of her dagger. Alison fired an arrow at Kronos. I slashed at him. Bianca crouched and leapt at Hera, with the ever-faithful Mallory following her. Alison looked at me distastefully. Ariella looked at me hopefully. Well, now I know who has a grudge problem.

The rest was a blur.

I was aware of Alison launching volleys of arrows out of her never-emptying quiver. Ariella was slashing at Kronos desperately.

"Yah!" yelled a mischievous voice. Suddenly, the air was full of that sticky string stuff.

"The Hermes cabin strikes again!" gleeful voices cheered. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Bianca balancing on the arm of a throne, knife aimed at Kronos's neck. Then he turned around and knocked her off. Bianca screamed in pain. Kronos raised his scythe.

"No, don't!" I shouted. I couldn't let Bianca die, not when I owed her so much.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Kronos chuckled.

"Because- because I love her!" I screamed.


	11. Bianca: Surfacing

My eyesight was fuzzy. My body was numb. I could barely breathe. The waves of unconsciousness that lapped at my terrified body a few minutes earlier now drowned me in their black, cold water. I tried to resurface. I couldn't die now. Not when Alison and Ariella were still fighting for their lives. But, it was so _hard. _My now-healed broken bones were re-broken again. What's with Kronos and his need to hurt people who did nothing to him? I mean, that they know of.

Finally, I couldn't take it. I stopped fighting. Everything went black. I could hear Jonah yelling something. Then, I awoke, and I was simply a spectrum.

"-I love her!" Jonah was yelling.

Boy-who's-tried-to-kill-me-and-my-family-who-knows-how-many-times say _what? _

You heard him.

I just couldn't believe, after all we've been through, that he loved me. It was impossible.

I realized something. If Jonah loved me, then I couldn't just leave him. I had to keep fighting. I couldn't give up.

Alison, Ariella, Arianna, and Mallory looked at me, then at Jonah. Kronos's face was contorted with anger. Hera came up behind where I lay and raised her sword. Jonah jumped up and kicked her sword out of her hands. Then he kneed Kronos' scythe. It flew across the room, impaling Hera in the arm. I never realized Jonah was so strategic. Not only did he disarm Kronos, but he disabled Hera. Arianna and Mallory tied her up. I guess we wouldn't have to worry about her at the moment. Jonah picked up my knife and caught Kronos by the neck. I found myself praying to who-knows-what god.

_Please. Come quickly. You seriously need to. Jonah's fighting for his life. I'm half-dead. We've got one villain down, but Kronos is still up! Help! _

Then, Arianna drew Alison's bow. Impossible. Arianna never used a bow. She always used a knife or sword.

_FWOOSH! _

The arrow impaled Kronos in the neck.

We won. But I was about to lose.

Jonah walked over to Hera. He pulled Kronos's scythe out and cut him for good measure. Then he knelt next to me. I escaped spectrum-form and flew back into my body. My eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked.

"I-I don't know," I spluttered.

"Just hang on, Bianca, please. The gods'll be here…"

That's when the door opened.


	12. Jonah: Valiant

I said it. I couldn't believe it. I said it.

What now, pops?

Okay, that might've been the most random thing I've ever said. Zeus began his long speech. Long.

"Kronos won't come back for sure this time. For one thing, Hades will put more security in Tartarus. The attack on Camp Half Blood has stopped, with death toll of seven. In the history of wars involving the demigods, that is the lowest death rate since the beginning of Olympus. Thank you to all the gods who assisted the fight. Thank-thank-thank you to Jonah for killing Kronos and disabling my traitorous wife-"

"WHAT NOW, HERA!" the triplets and Arianna shouted, even though Bianca's was a low mumble.

"We don't know the reasons for her traitorous actions-"

"I do," Arianna said, raising her hand.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screeched Hera. Alison drew her bow warningly.

"That's _enough!" _yelled most of the Olympians, except for Dionysus and Ares. They looked amused.

"Now to reward the demigods, and demi-demigods," Zeus said after thirty more minutes of speech.

Artemis stood up.

"I'd like to reward Mallory and Arianna by paying more attention to what is happening in the hunters. Much of what happened wouldn't have happened if I had."

"Thank you," both said.

Zeus rose.

"We would like to reward Jonah, Alison, Ariella, and Bianca with immortality. Do they accept?"

"I do," I said. "I've got nowhere else to go. Besides, it sounds awesome."

"Me, too," said Bianca, suddenly alert. "I can't show my face on earth again. Every mortal that ever knew me thinks I'm dead."

"I'll go with Bianca. I just got her back. I'm not losing her again," said Alison.

"Same here. I hated being alone."

"Then, Jonah will be the god of time," said Zeus. "Bianca, Alison, and Ariella will be the Valiants, goddesses of life, joy, and peace. Bianca will be the Valiant of life, Alison will be the Valiant of Joy, and Ariella will be the Valiant of Peace."

"All hail Jonah, Bianca, Alison, and Ariella!" shouted Mallory and Arianna. The rest of the gods repeated the shout. Bianca blushed. Alison looked very proud of herself. Ariella just looked happy.

After everyone had left, Ariella and Bianca looked expectantly at me and Alison.

"What?" Alison asked. She had on a black chiton with a gold belt and a crown like a princess's. She was holding her bow. Bianca was wearing the same thing, except she held a delicate trident and her crown was colored to look almost like a peacock. She wore it against Alison's wishes. Ariella wore a deep purple chiton, and was holding a golden staff. She wore no crown.

I stayed in my jeans and t-shirt. I mean, really. I wasn't about to make a fool of myself. But, Bianca looked great in her chiton.

What annoys me is complementing her on her looks is also complementing Alison and Ariella.

Annoying.

"Make peace. NOW!" Ariella grumbled. This whole "goddess of peace" thing has gone way over her head. But, I have to respect her judgment.

"Fine. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you," I muttered sarcastically.

"Apology accepted." Alison skipped off and Ariella walked to her little mansion-across the mountain from Alison's.

"Hey, Jonah?" Bianca said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


	13. Author's Note

**Hello, peeps! That's the end of that! Go… no one's answered my couple name question. Let's go with Jianca for right now. **

**Go Jianca!**

**I'll be making a sequel to this soon, it's called, Olivia Castellan, an Immortal Child (and Her Brother Michael)**


End file.
